User talk:ChozoBoy
Welcome Templates: *For registered users: Welcome to Wikitroid! *For anonymous IPs: Welcome to Wikitroid! Release Date Hi chozoboy, I recently went into Gamestop to preorder Metroid: Other M and they told me that the release date is June 2, 2010. I was kinda surprised they had the date and was wondering if I should post it on the Other M page.--Etecoonboy 02:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, GameStop lies to its customers to promote preorders. Many other retailers such as Amazon take educated guesses as well. We're going to have to wait for word from Nintendo. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:53, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ok thats fine, thanx a lot for your input! Just wanted to be sure.--Etecoonboy 06:14, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello ChozoBoy! A friend of mine told me that the back of Samus's Gunship in Metroid Prime 3 said "You are the Hunter" on it. Is that true? I never got into Prime 3, so I wouldn't know.--Captain Silver 06:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Captain Silver I wouldn't put much stock into it, but I can go take a look if nobody beats me to it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:52, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Names... I know you dislike "unknown" names, but at least we aren't naming things like wookiepedia. Point in case: "Unidentified rancor-throwing creature". Makes our system seem a lot better, huh?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ha, I didn't realize it was that bad over there. How on earth does a user find something like that to know that the article hadn't already been made? Ours isn't too bad compared to the fan names that were in place prior. I think we can find official names for a few more of the ones up... 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:53, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Anyone know why there's no ULF 2 ZeroSuitMegan 02:50, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :ULF 2 is right here. Some of them are missing because we found official names in obscure places, however. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:55, January 17, 2010 (UTC) thanks for explaining. I acctually meant ULF 3 but wrote 2 =P ZeroSuitMegan 03:02, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Blood of the Chozo Do you know where the MDb keeps their scans of Blood of the Chozo? It isn't in the Super Metroid library like I thought. Do you know? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:41, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, they actually have it in a section with fan stories. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 15:56, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Where'd you get the Mother brain_drool image! I need a sprite rip like that for the Hyper Beam! [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 00:57, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Internet. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Dang... Nice job on that. How'd you get it? [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:09, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Right click, Save. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) I found some non-moving pictures of the hyper beam that are WAY better then what we have. Here ya go. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:39, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Sadly they are .jpg :( No .png available. HOW THE HECK DOES NOBODY MAKE A GOOD QUALITY HYPER BEAM! One second... [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 01:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Dude, you seriously need to slow down on the number of edits you make. Get everything you need to do done in one shot. You don't need to give me the image, just put it in the article or use the talk page. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:50, January 13, 2010 (UTC) sadness Do you think we're kinda sad for spending all day editing? ZeroSuitMegan 07:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :If I regretted it, do you think I would keep coming back for more? :) :It's worth it, as far as I'm concerned. Somebody has to write all of the stuff we take for granted on wikis, and because I use them, I like to contribute back to society. Also, if it ends up helping the developers or localizers make a better or more interesting game for having the info so easily at their disposal, why not? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 08:12, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::When I told my Pop some users weren't really active, he thought "maybe they got a life". I took that a bit personal. This is a passionate hobby of mine. (being here) I've made several contributions and I intend to whip Wikitroid into shape! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. Who is better suited to this task than us? Not many people. (Obviously, at least not many willing people.) When I think about what the state of this wiki would be like if I wasn't editing, even simply not having edited on key certain days, it makes me sad about the knowledge that would have been lost entirely. If all of the other wikis on interesting subjects can be thorough and have great content, than certainly Metroid deserves that, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) A deleted image I noticed on my userpage that this image was deleted because it was a duplicate: . Where is its other picture though? [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 23:38, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :It is probably on Dark Samus. If I recall correctly, there was an image that was on that page twice, either cropped or at a lower resolution that I had deleted. I can restore it if the image you want is not on there, but it can't go in the article as a duplicate/croppled variant. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:05, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Nevermind, apparently I can't restore whatever it was. All of the official concept art from MP2E/MP3C ought to be on that page, however. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:12, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I didn't see a duplicate on Dark Samus. If the "duplicate" is the one where it had a zoomed out picture and some others, that was a seperate art picture. The zoomed in one was its own art, I believe. You might have to check MP3 again, but I'm pretty sure it was seperate. Thankfully, I saved the image. I'll try to upload it, but this will be my first time. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 14:46, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :TE, cropped means the same thing as zoomed in. :) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:45, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::*rolls eyes* I may be a Texan, but I do know some technical stuff. :) What I meant is that on MP3 art gallery, there is that picture above which shows only the torso and up, and a picture that has a zoomed out view with other Dark Samus's beside it. I might be mistaken, though. Could you check Corruption's art gallery on the game? I'd do it, but my bro is on the Wii. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 17:01, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, that full image is from the gallery. You can download the full galleries from MDb, btw. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:07, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, I'm pretty sure I saw that picture in the game. Oh, well. It doesn't matter. Thanks! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 17:15, January 18, 2010 (UTC) More Ideas!! Hi ChozoBoy, I went for a cyber-stroll along the other wikis and wikias; Some have featured pictures. It made me think "Wikitroid should have a featured picture on the main page. I noticed the Featured Article thing, but a picture was needed. If I made a mistake, and you actually have a featured picture, or video, or something, blame my computer! It refuses to download an Adobe Flash Player, no matter how hard I try. Thanks, --Captain Silver 07:19, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Captain Silver Talk to FastLizard4 about that. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 07:26, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Speaking of which, we still need a new featured article...--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Stuff So, I've made pages for the Concept and Soundtrack Gallery pages. I didn't really like your idea about making pages for each song, because that would just be a waste of edits. BTW, Alimbic Cluster navigation is done! All rooms are complete! However, we do have to make sure each room is properly organized and has the template for other rooms. Also, I checked MetroidHunters' walkthroughs for MP1 and MP2 and in MP1, each beam description says: "(name) Beam acquired! Press (*C-stick points in some direction depending on beam*) to switch to the (name) beam. Use this weapon to open (color) Doors." MP2 however says: "(name) Beam acquired! Press (*C-stick points in some direction depending on beam*) to switch to the (name) beam. Charge weapon to fire a normal shot when out of ammo." When I checked the item descriptions in the menu, they never mentioned any doors. However, the Power Beam page did mention that it opened Blue Doors. None of the doors are named ingame. Checking the manuals for Super Metroid and Zero Mission, they are referred to in Super Metroid as Blue Door, Red Door, Yellow Door, Green Door and Metal Door, plus Metal Pole. The ZM manual calls them all hatches, and the metal door is grey hatch. Also, do you think we should have information from the inventories and Samus' Notes as well? --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:47, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Definately. Any official text on any subject is welcome. Thanks for checking up on the rest. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:12, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe for the pages for the Super Metroid staff we could have their quotes from the developer interview. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:20, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:53, January 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I've noticed pages for Stronghold Void rooms. Fanon, because none of those rooms are named ingame. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:43, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Does any type of area name come up when you go to those areas, though? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:34, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Actually, they are not fanon, because there are Lore scans ingame that are present in each room and name the rooms in question. However, due to the map not working in the voids, I would say we should get rid of all Biodefense Chamber B (CA, Alinos, VDO, Arcterra) pages. Also, on the Samus page, shouldn't she be in the Metroid category because of the DNA and there be a section for voice actors on the infobox? We could have: *Minako Hamano (Super Metroid, scrapped) *Jennifer Hale (Prime trilogy) *Alesia Glidewell (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:36, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good. Just make a note of where the room names come from on the page so nobody gets confused again. Samus ought to be in the Metroid category. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) I am going to make the Gallery of Samus Aran page soon, but I do not know if I should split the art into games, into suit sections or what. Also, shall I merge Meta Kraid with Kraid? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 01:58, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Merge it, just always be sure not to lose any good info when you do merges. I think I'd leave the gallery unbroken. What I'd probably do is just arrange all of the art (that is, any and all concept art including Samus will be allowed) by release date. Each image gets the game title italicized and linked under it. I think that's what Mario Wiki does, anyway. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:31, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Okay, merged. I am still skeptical on how to make Samus' gallery. When I do start this project, then I'm going to need to know where all the art of Samus is so that I don't upload duplicate files (and get warnings from other people). Apparantly, Mario Wiki has names like Mario/Gallery and Peach/Gallery, but I think Gallery of Samus Aran is better. Also, when I write the History of Samus Aran page, I don't know if I should make a longer, more detailed article or split the information on Samus' page into that article. If I did, it might make the page quite short. And there is so much more info for Samus. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 13:34, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :I'd stick with what Mario Wiki does, because they are a lot bigger than us and more likely to know what they're doing in regards to procedure. Nobody's going to give to any warnings about the images. We know the task is going to be kind of tough to work around. If you see something in the image (like a Zoomer, Save Station, etc.), check and see if the image was already uploaded in that article. :If you want to keep some history in her page, make a link below the heading that says where the main article on the subject is, like on Space Pirates. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:00, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh! Oh! I have an idea! What if we split the art into sections for suits, with captions for what games? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 22:11, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Not all of the art includes suits, and users can look to the suit pages for art on specific ones. It would be kind of unbalanced, too, since most art uses the Varia. Don't worry about changing it from the original system too much. They designed it that way for a reason. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I have another idea. Maybe analysis for all the beta trailers on the Fusion page? I took notes on the prerelease one today. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 18:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC) I did an analysis here. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:43, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Not just that one. The other ones too. Maybe have a gallery showing the MDb screenshots and say that they are courtesy of the MDb (No! Stealing!). BTW I'm on the school computer. The main page of Wikitroid is blocked but I managed to sneak on by googling Samus and clicking on the link to her page here (I'm sneaky :). I also have a question. Does the MDb have sort of an "alliance" with us? Like, allowing us to use their artwork? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 18:48, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Scary News Hi ChozoBoy, my computer may/may not be affected with a Trojan Virus. I say may not because, for one thing, I turned my computer off before it could spread. Secondly, I was on one of the random short, funny, or weird video clip websites, so it could've just been a clip. Thirdly, I didn't get a very good look at the page, because I was panicking, but it seemed like more of FireFox screen. Don't worry, but if you come across offensive, random, or sexual pages, please just delete them. Bear in mind someone else may have my password. On that happy note...--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 10:22, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Not to butt in (sorry Chozoboy), but if that does occur, your account will still have to be blocked as needed. You realize that don't you? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 12:32, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Captain Silver, fix your sig. There is a missing . The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:34, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Oh...Alright, I got it figured out. I am not infected, so you don't need to worry about it. Sorry about the false alarm, but as Admin. No. one, I thought you should've known.BTW MarioGalaxy2433g5, where was the missing ?--[[User:Captain Silver|'''''Captain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 06:03, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::It is after the "Si". The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:51, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, I still can't see it, I know I sound a little annoying now. Is it a serious mistake?--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 08:09, February 2, 2010 (UTC) ::No it's not that serious. But I went ahead and fixed it for you, so don't worry about it. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 11:04, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Metroidprimed Welcome/Block A bit redundant, don't you think? ;) [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 00:02, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so. They weren't permanently banned, were they? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:05, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Hah, no I was talking about the Block, ''then the Welcome. I found it rather funny... Oh and you might want to formally inform Metroidprimed that he has been blocked... [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I generally assume vandals can figure out why they have been blocked. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:14, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :So you're going to skip standard Wikitroid procedure because of an assumption? [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 00:17, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I believe I've seen FL4 deal with vandalization issues similarly, but there is no need to fuss over it. I'll give the "editor" a notification. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Just because FastLizard has done so, similarly, doesn't mean it isn't Wikitroid procedure. So I'll leave you to do that. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:29, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Omega category? I question the necessity of Category:Omega, it just sounds like fanon to me. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 00:44, February 1, 2010 (UTC) How would it be fanon? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with RoyboyX. They have nothing to do with one another. You're basically categorizing articles together because the each have "Omega" in their name? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:51, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, exactly my point. --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 00:59, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :You agree that it is... fanon? Er.. OK, but he didn't actually make any point on it, RbX. That aside, this isn't something that I am doing so much as it something that I was doing, if you bothered to check the revision history. The aim was to categorize subjects with the recurring Greek letter themes (which I believe was placed in the miscellaneous category, so could not be misconstrued as a statement on story or "fanon"). In addition, I was considering expanding the category into one covering etymology, such as a Greek section for educational purposes. Lastly, you guys ought to make a habit of using the subject's talk page, when available, so that new users can view the discussion and so I don't get my e-mail inbox flooded quite as much. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I will admit I cannot exactly see your reasoning for making this into an accusation. It was simply asked that you share your opinion. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Which accusation? You didn't agree that a category is fanon? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :: I think it was settled in Royboys last post that the matter that we agree on was that the Category is simply unnecessary. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 01:25, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Report Very well. I've had a bit more than I can bear of this nonsense. It's about time some sort of action is taken. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:23, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Was this Isaac5's first offense? (Haven't got the chance to check, a bit lazy I suppose). [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 21:08, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Yes, it is. Racial/sexual slurs are at least a bit more severe than "regular" vandalism. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Would you please refer to the block log regarding User:Lucas96 and his reason for being blocked? Then look at the time period for which the block was set. Thanks. [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:20, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :What about it? I wasn't involved with that user's blocking/noticing. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:25, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I'm exemplifying how you should have blocked User:Isaac5. I've seen vandals much worse than this, as I'm sure you have. A single article, spotty, vandalization, and it being a first offense, is good for a one week block. Were it to be perhaps a sort of "discriminatory overhaul", or so to speak, on just that single article or multiple articles for that matter, then I would agree that a month block would certainly suffice. But again, not in this particular case. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 21:32, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::I blocked Lucas96 because he added "gays" to just about every sentence on UMS 4. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:41, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think you can pick an example like this and claim it to be exemplary. These decisions are at least partly subjective and will natuarally vary. In addition, it appears to possibly be the same user (based on the vandalism location and style), which suggests a block evasion (a.k.a. Sock-puppetry). :In addition, would you mind not attempting to attack my character or editing any more? It appears as if you have been trying to defame me ever since I suggested that you not make blank Talk pages, after which you carried on a long discussion ending with you asking me not to contact you any more. (A bit serious, considering this isn't a social network, or anything.) ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:43, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::ChozoBoy, you may find this quite hard to believe, but I am not here to "defame" you? As you put it. I have made numerous attempts to end this nonsense and squabbling, of which we both seem unable to put an end to. I have since recently, spoken to Wikia Staff in fact, for assistance in what no currently active member of Wikitroid would seem to be able to fix. I am on the same side of the fence as you, wether you like it or not. They have spoken to me on the matter of fixing the problem, already. Yet I'm certain you are also in need of a talking to, of which I've also requested at their most convenient time. And as for the matter of blocking, the time frame of which the block is set, is determined by the severity of the action to which they were blocked for. And as a first offense, spotty vandalism of a single article, dictates a 1-2 week block at most. With the "stack" gaining substantial weight with each offense thereafter. I'll reset the block for 2 weeks, as it is rather severe, yes, 1 week would appear not to suffice. Thanks, again. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:13, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::And yes, it most certainly can be classified as exemplary, (to a certain point, obviously). There's always that difference in what everyone believes should be done, but the boundaries for the least that should be done, and the most that should be done, should quite generally remain universal for the most part. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 11:10, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi there -- I'm the staff member Piratehunter spoke to. I told him at the time that this seemed to be a difference of personalities that didn't require staff intervention to solve, but it seems a few words might help to calm things a bit. Piratehunter, I think your tone has not been helping your case at all. While it's legitimate to discuss things like how long you feel a vandal should be blocked, calling Chozo's behavior "nonsense" isn't respectful. Pointing to examples with the written equivalent of a raised eyebrow, instead of simply stating your opinion (that first offenses should get a one-week block) looks condescending. Also, I know this may be your normal written style, but please be aware that the formality of your vocabulary and grammar may come across as arrogant or high-handed to some -- a little effort in adding friendliness to your messages might go a long way. ChozoBoy, I understand why you are feeling defensive, and overall I think you've been very patient, but it will be more helpful to try to solve the issue than to escalate this into a personal conflict, or try to change someone's personality. You're obviously devoted to the wiki and have done a lot of excellent work, and I think it's good for admins to use their own judgment when the community trusts them; at the same time, admins should always be willing to discuss their actions calmly if someone questions them, since that's how they maintain that trust. Both of you need to remember that people can have very different attitudes about what's best for the project, but as long as everyone keeps in mind that the others are trying to do what they think is right, any conflicts can be solved. Wiki traditionalists call this the ability to "assume good faith": this means that whenever an edit or a message irritates you, step back and assume the person is trying to improve the Metroid Wikia, and not damage it. This can help you to look past initial frustrations to see what they were ''trying ''to achieve, and deal with them on that level. Of course there will always be mischief-makers and vandals who must be dealt with, who are not acting in good faith. I would suggest that the community work together to create some guidelines for current and future admins. Perhaps you can agree that first offenses should get one week blocks, ''unless ''they are using personal slurs and attacks. If this was in writing somewhere in the Wikitroid namespace, this minor conflict might have been avoided. However, Piratehunter, I think you might be tempted to write a formal and comprehensive "administrators manual" that removes the admin's common sense from the equation -- this is a for young projects. Some simple guidelines, covering previous agreements and shared opinions, are all you need to help support consistency and fairness. I hope you two can continue to work together to improve the wiki; it has a great look and some fantastic articles, and ranks number one for a Google search for "metroid wiki", even above the Wikipedia article. However, you're not yet in the top 100 for a search for "metroid", so there's more work to be done -- maybe you can check out Advice:Raising your wiki's Google ranking for some ideas. Thanks for your cooperation! — Catherine (talk) 18:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, Catherine. That was a very fair response. I'm not too experienced with the aspects regarding popularization regarding search engines and that type of thing that extends outside of editing. I've tried looking into it on a few occasions with little success. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:39, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Catherine. :) Okay, so, ChozoBoy now that we both realize we need to solve this problem with mutual action.... Let us put an end to this bloodshed! ;) (Sticks hand out...) Agreed? [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture and Herakles Troopers I would like to know if the pages PFC D. Grippe and PFC V. McKalla were deleted, though when I attempted to recreate them, no previously deleted message appeared. So, if they were deleted, why, and if I didn't create them, facepalm. Also, not that I'm going to spam you about it, but have you picked a pic for the Cow yet? --[[User:RoyboyX|'''''Ro''y''bo''y]][[User talk:RoyboyX|X'']]{ADMIN} 12:59, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't delete them and don't recall anyone else deleting them. I can't pic a photo for the cow because I don't have them. My girlfriend is incredibly slow sometimes and now shes snowed in at her house without wireless. :/ ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :: Hiya -- was just checking in to make sure things were still peaceful here (which I'm glad to see they are) -- wanted to point out a few shortcuts for checking up on things like this. You may already know them but I know I was glad the first time someone pointed them out, so just in case.... :: always leads to your own contribution list (same as , where you can see everything you've edited; you can use the "Namespace" dropdown at the top to narrow the list for easier scanning. This can be helpful if you can't find something you edited because it wasn't spelled or punctuated the way you think it was. :: The other useful place to check for deletions is and its sub-logs (available in the dropdown) -- in this case . Hope that's helpful! — Catherine (talk) 21:04, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Remix Are the following considered remixes? Mother brain lead to ... Parasite Queen which lead to Amorbis, Chykka's 2 themes(which lead to gandrayda) , Quadraxis and Artic/ Magma Spawn It also lead to Steamlord and Aurora Unit Battle. (Metroid101 20:13, February 12, 2010 (UTC)) IRC and Dark Samus Is Dark Samus in Episode of Aether? MDb lacks all the chapters so I mostly ignore it. Also, when I try to get on IRC, it no longer says that it doesn't exist, but it doesn't want to load when I get onto the actual channel. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Oh and just a random thing, I called Ganondorf! ....??? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) She's not in either of the two MDb chapters, but I wouldn't doubt she's in the full book. PH, I just uploaded a pic of Ganon after bringing down MB from Captain N that can be used for that article. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:40, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Sure... and thanks... :) [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 00:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Project Captain N Episodes? For a while I've had a DVD set of the first two seasons of Captain N. I penned a future project on creating pages for all the episodes, though I don't know if I should carry on with it. Some of the episodes are in the Wanted Pages, and some pages have images or info on their appearances in CN. So, should I? If I do, it'll have to wait until a lot of navigation is done. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Sure. Make sure to keep an eye/ear out for any Metroid references that I might have missed. If you do articles, maybe have a list of everything Metroid related shown/mentioned after the synopsis? I'm sure you probably know that there is a shorter third season that you could probably find online, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:33, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah that was part of a seperate DVD. It's much shorter and probably doesn't have as many Metroid references as the first two. BTW, I'm thinking of remaking the series into a flash cartoon on YouTube, but if I do I'll have a lot of planning, because I want to boot Belmont and Mega out and replace them with Samus and Gameboy. (never heard of her. I scoff!) ::On an unrelated note, do you really think the trailer on Oot MQ counts as a cameo? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 02:38, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't see why not. It's a full trailer that was included even after Prime was already out. And I think the reason they never heard of Samus but still had MB was because MB was in the original story and Samus wasn't. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:43, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Image Policy? Regarding my upload of the Chozo Ghost found in the Trilogy art booklet, I didn't see anything about editing an image to improve its picture quality on the Image Policy page. I didn't see anything about editing images, actually. All I did was move the brightness slider up a bit and resize it so it wasn't quite so blurry when full sized. I don't think my upload was inappropriate or off-topic, and perhaps it wasn't even necessary (maybe my monitor is dark or something), but if the image policy doesn't say anything about it, I don't see what I did wrong. I'm not trying to be hostile towards you, just help me understand where I missed what you said. HelloWaffles 14:46, February 16, 2010 (UTC) We had a discussion on it when a user wanted to alter a Plasma Trooper to look like a different colored one. Don't worry about the revert too much, as its sort of a grey area. If you've got the booklet, maybe you could scan it for a better image? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Small image enhancements are allowed. Like contrast, brightness, hue and saturation altering. But nothing major. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 19:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh, alright. I'm glad I didn't do something explicitly wrong. Truth be told, I've been looking for a digital version of that image ever since the Trilogy came out. I don't have steady access to a scanner, and it's one of my favorite images. HelloWaffles 13:08, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Tallon IV navigation? If you are going to start this, I have one request I must make: please don't start without me! I love this game seriously, I want to be part of it! And get off Aether for once. I mean, I'm not stopping Aether but I want to help with Tallon IV. Don't start without me! :) --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 21:56, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm mostly just getting the rooms in the right categories and filling in the missing connecting rooms. Ought to be doing my animation work, so I won't be up to this for long. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:00, February 16, 2010 (UTC) GFMC Task force Herakles :Hey ChozoBoy, I was scrolling through the GFMC Task Force Articles, and they most (Except Angseth and that other female trooper, of course) seem to say Gender: Unknown in the Info Box, and then it says He, Him, or His somewhere in the article. can I fix it? Please?--[[User:Captain Silver|''Cap''tain]] [[User talk:Captain Silver|''Si''lver]] 07:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Why do you think you have to ask if you may fix it? That's like asking if you can undo vandalism...? Tsk, Tsk. Go ahead of course, just remember that the infobox overrules the in-article text by default. ;) [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:40, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :Really? I could have sworn that last month I had went through every one of those damn articles and triple checked the genders against the scans then got all of the pronouns fixed! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 16:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm also a bit ashamed. When I said "do it", Captain Silver, I meant, line the articles up with the Infoboxes, not vise versa! :( [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 19:19, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Ships I have discovered 2 unidentified ships while looking around in the G.F.S. Olympus. In the "bridge" area, there are two levels. On the second level, the level with three hallways, turn towards the outside and move over to the AU Chamber door. Beside the stairs leading to the second level, there are to outcrops, with blue screens on the walls. Walk over and take a look at these hologram projectors. The closest one is Samus' gunship. But the farthest ship is different than any previously seen, and is being "scanned." On the other causeway is two more ships. One of which is what I believe to be Rundas' gunship. Does this mean the two ships being scanned are those of Ghor and Gandrayda? I come to you with this information, because this is the only, and probably only information we will ever gain on Ghor and Gandrayda's gunships, so please, I ask that I am permitted to make pages for these. What should I call them, Unidentified Starship (USS)? Unidentified Flying Object (UFO)? Please tell me what you think. I cannot take pictures of them, btw. Sincerely, the [[User:TerrorDactyl|T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 21:53, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I would make them UAM (Unknown Artificial Mechanisms) since, well, they are mechanisms. Before someone contests, might I remind you that we don't have that many UAMs. It's the ULFs that are the problem. Sometime I'm going to get the MDb to have an interview with the guys that did the games so we can slice down the amount of ULFs we got. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I agree fully. Thanks Roy. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:33, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Whoa, I thought Ghors ship was his armorsuit...wasn't it?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:43, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I'd really like to see some images of these up. I think I may have assumed that Ghor flew in his suit, too. If one ship appears to be his suit, then we might be able to narrow down Gandrayda's ship. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Fan art policy Say, I want to clear something up here right now, mainly because I don't want the embarrassment of having my pictures deleted. If I uploaded a picture that wasn't '''obviously' about metroid, but was about, oh I dunno, my blog, or my fan creations or something, would it be allowed? Because, well, it is metroid fanon. I just wanna know because, well, I'm not sure whether that counts enough. After the Dalek debacle, I'm just not quite sure anymore...although I'm glad I wasn't sued. Er...anyways, that's about it, I think.--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :You know you can put up pictures here without uploading them, right? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 04:11, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Only if they're previously on the internet. I'm talking about scanned sketches. I can't hotlink something on a piece of paper or on my desktop. I think.--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 00:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::That's right, but you can upload to other locations such as Photobucket. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:00, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::What is this thing you call photobucket? And why is the text all red?--[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 16:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what you are talking about. You can look up PB for yourself. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Interview and Cameo games 2 things: *Before you merge the MP2 doors, I was thinking of getting the MDb to set up an interview with the guys of Retro so that we can find out the names for these as well as cut down on some ULFs and other things. And don't merge Green or Yellow Blast Shield, as they are named Green/Yellow Door/Hatch in the manuals for Super and ZM. *Do you ''really think that we need pages for games like Kid Icarus, Famicom Wars and Galactic Pinball? I mean, not to say we should get rid of Komayto, Mario vs. Wario, Samus Doll, Nintendo Monopoly and other blah blah blah, but shouldn't we just make all the games redirect to C&C? If not, can you at least clean this page up? It was made by an unregistered user, and I spruced it up as best as I could. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 23:07, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Streaming tips? June 27 is the week that school ends for me. I'm going to get MOM and stream a playthrough you guys can watch, and I'll see if I can talk. Do you use a capture card to stream a playthrough or a DVR or what? Do you know? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 01:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Haven't ever done that before. I'm planning on getting it then, too. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) M:OM Where did this new stuff come from? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 01:28, February 25, 2010 (UTC) You weren't very specific, but I got most of it from Nintendo's site, GoNintendo, and MDb. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) IRC Get on if you can. I want to discuss something with you. --[[User:RoyboyX|R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 16:37, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Gallery Why are you adding pics to Samus' page? Remember that I made this page for all those pics? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 00:38, March 4, 2010 (UTC) The gallery is for concept art, as we discussed prior to creating it. I brought up my plans for the Samus Aran page gallery on the talk page this morning. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Notice I said maybe, and said I don't think I'm ready. :| [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 16:56, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and thanks for the encouragement. I feel GREAT about myself now. -_- It's ok man. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 17:00, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Room links When using links to room articles from other rooms, it's often better to refer to the room without using the parentheses in the room link. For example, instead of referring to the room Docking Bay 5 on the G.F.S. Olympus as Docking Bay 5 (G.F.S. Olympus), it's better to refer to it as Docking Bay 5. I often use the pipe trick for this, so it's relatively easy to do. Oh, and by the way, thanks again for nominating me. I really appreciate that. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 22:45, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Olympus Navigation Is anyone currently: 1. Able to take photos 2. Able to start a new game to take a look in the G.F.S. Olympus that you know of? I need someone to take pictures of those Unknown Ships I found. I'm currently working on confirming my theory that Rundas' ship is shown. I just got to Bryyo Fire, so I should be able to confirm that if my bro lets me. Terror out. Oh, one more thing, I found some things that were cut out of Prime. See Royboy's user talk, at the bottom. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) We've known about those for awhile. I uploaded the image you posted on his page. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, about the Olympus then. Know anybody that fits the ticket? Oh, and congrats on finding that image. Seems like one of those things that would be hard to find. [[User:TerrorDactyl|''T''error''Dact''yl]] (Talk • ) 23:34, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Taking snapshots Would you happen to know how to take snapshots (in-game) of MP3 that can be downloaded to a computer? I don't happen to know how, and TD doesn't know either. I know that you may not know how to do that, but anything you can tell me would help. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 23:53, March 7, 2010 (UTC) The Screen-shot Tool won't really help transferring images because they are saved only to the Wii message board. I've heard that maybe you can use a DVR SD card slot to grab images, but I've never done/tried screen-grabbing before. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Space pirate gallery Thanks for the help with the page! But why do we have a picture of samus crawling in an air vent in their?--[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 01:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) It's not much, but they are following her if you zoom in. :) 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 01:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) It seems a bit...eh. (the argument for the picture) :Sorry, just being as comprehensive as possible. I don't think there was any other concept art of them in that game... 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Concerning Categories On the areas of Tallon IV, like the Chozo Ruins, why do we not put them under Category:Tallon IV? [[User:The Exterminator|The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 21:39, March 16, 2010 (UTC) They technically are. Chozo Ruins is in Category:Chozo Ruins which is in Category: Tallon IV. The reason we don't put them in both is the same reason we don't put all of the Chozo Ruins rooms in both: they would flood the higher categories and make it tough to find things. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Gotcha. Thanks! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 22:00, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :You mean each individual scan and writing down what they say? No problem! It took me 2 hours just to get the Splinter Hive's scans written down, plus I still have to type them up. :/ [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 19:53, March 18, 2010 (UTC) IRC (2) Let us chat. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 22:04, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Bryyo Ice Messages I noticed that you reverted the edit about Rundas possibly being the one sending the messages in bryyo ice. It is indeed possible, because you can hear Samus's name being mentioned if you listen incredibly carefully to the "ghost message", and it is an ice themed area. you know it was a valid point.That Turtle guy 18:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Athena Astronautics, Channel 51, Orbis Labs and Mackenzie King I am using the Wayback Machine to see A.A. but I can find no relation to Metroid. I will kill the page and the links on it unless there's proof that its related. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 15:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) It's common knowledge that they are related to most Metroid fans that were around at the time. That one is sort of secondary to CH51, but AA talks about how women are more fit to send into space then men and I think it shows an animation that resembles the G.F.S. Anhur flying up to Aether. Some other stuff too, but it is really just supplementary to CH51 which was the real meat of it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:58, April 2, 2010 (UTC) IRC (Spotlight) Can you come over to the IRC ASAP? I'd like to talk to you about the above. RAN1{ADMIN} (talk • • logbook) 19:16, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Cameos and crossovers Hello. I apologize if this comes across as a bit rude, but we have come to a point where, what you are doing, is ridiculous. You are the top contributor to this wiki, with over 11,700 edits. It seems impossible for anyone to pass that (I will though :P). However, you add links to games that contain one or more references to the Metroid series but they do not play a part in the actual storyline of the game, rather, they are simply extra unlockables such as the Screw Attack in Kirby Super Star and Ultra. Not to mention the Komayto in the two Kid Icarus installments and the various microgames in the WarioWare series. This is partly the reason why I and three other anonymous individuals are against your campaign for the creation of these articles. The four of us believe that only the cameo itself (i.e. the Cosmic table in Galactic Pinball, the Komayto, the AC items) should have a page while the game does not need it. The Super Smash Bros. series games are an exception: they contain more than just one element from the Metroid series, they contain Samus playable in both her Varia and Zero Suits, Ridley as a boss, various trophies, songs and stickers and stages. I would not like to start an edit war removing and re-adding the links and/or a Request for Comment, rather, I wish to notify you of the opinions of me and those three other individuals, whom I shall not name. As for the characters in the Super Smash Bros. series, they are, as stated on the talk for Brawl, part of the Metroid universe simply by being in the same game as Samus. Thus, Peach and Mario are part of Metroid, as are Kirby, Sonic, Pit and Pikachu. They are not cameos by any means. But rather "main characters" in a non-canon Metroid game. Having articles for these characters will not make Wikitroid a wiki for Metroid, SSB and Nintendo. However, articles for those games in which only cameos of Metroid appear will. Thanks, --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 18:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :RBX, you do not have the right to decide (With anonymous editors? Really?) that any valid subjects are no longer valid. That isn't how Wikitroid works. It is "creating the ultimate Metroid reference", and you know very well that means that any official media connected to the Metroid series (not to be confused with the Metroid universe) will fall under that umbrella. This doesn't mean that we have to copy or match in length the Wikipedia articles on said subjects, but we do need to get the basal information in addition to the pertinent details. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 18:24, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::"RBX, you do not have the right to decide" Nor do you ChozoBoy. Yet you seem to believe you do, and instead of discussing it, you believe you have the right to simply revert, because you are the voice of "what Wikitroid should be", when you are certainly not. You need to remember that the community decides whether that sort of content has a place on Wikitroid, not you. Which I can assure you, that they are by far against it. If you think otherwise, please feel free to set of a RfC on the matter. And yes I am one of the three "anonymous users". And on a further note, it appears you are the one who does not know how Wikitroid works. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:38, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :::And I am the second of the anonymous users. CB, what you need to do is stop and listen to others. As PH said above, you are not the voice of what Wikitoid should be. As I said to you before, you need to consider what others are screaming at you instead of ignoring them and going off on your own. Also, I seem to recall in your comment, ChozoBoy, that you said to provide information "connected to the Metroid series (not to be confused with the Metroid universe)". What you are doing is completely the opposite. You are going after information on the Metroid Universe. This is also one of the reasons why I never participated in doing this project. All we needed was a simple list of Cameos and Crossovers, which I believe we had. CB, you need to stop what you are doing and think for once. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' ''Ext''er''minator]] {ADMIN} (talk • e-mail • • • ) 19:05, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Neither of you appear to understand what you are discussing in the context of the situation. I don't have to (or get to) "decide" which subjects are valid (outside of the occasional RfC, such as the choice not to include fan-games in our scope). Thus I have no burden (or blame, in this oddly repositioned argument of yours) to validate a subject already in our scope. ::TE, I'm really going to need you to elaborate on the point(?) you are trying to make beyond, "You are going after information on the Metroid Universe," because that totally didn't make any sense to me in any context. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 19:58, April 10, 2010 (UTC) "Really, grow up. That's just childish."? --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]]{ADMIN} 20:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :After editing here for years, when somebody decides to mass revert some random aspect of the wiki prior to discussion, I generally consider it childish. Talk pages are one of the best aspects of the wiki design. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:12, April 10, 2010 (UTC)